Nouveau Monde
by Sumiko-San
Summary: L a gagné, Light a perdu. Tout deux sont morts. Leur relation plus ambigu que jamais sera dévoilé et le nouveau monde qui est le leur n'est nul autre que celui des Shinigami. Haine, Amour, Dieux et Mort ... ça vous dit quelque chose ? YAOI LIGHT X L
1. Chapter 1

Nouveau monde

Chapitre 1 : Découverte

Pairing : Light x L

Rating : K+ (et probablement que pour ce chapitre huhu :3)

Note de l'auteur : Cette fic prend place à la fin du livre L change the World où il est écrit que L dit et je cite : Light je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Nous explorerons ensemble le monde du néant.

Vous avez bien vue ? NON ce n'est pas un canular c'est vraiiiiii ouiiiii ! Je vais le dire pour nous toute (les perverse) qui l'avons penser (ou crié.. ce que j'ai fait) VA Y MON PETIT L EXPLORE VRAIMMMENT TOOUUUT CE QUE TU VEUX AVEC LIGHT ( à retenir le touuut ce que tu veux XD ) Alors ceci est la suite de ce livre..

Disclamer : Non les personnages ne sont pas à moi… Mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit à moi NOONN pas du tout ... en fait je veux qu'ils s'appartiennent entre eux MOuHahahhahaaaha … ha ?

Bon j'arrête là et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ;)

L. Lawliet ferma les yeux et s'endormi pour un sommeil éternel.

L ouvrit brutalement les yeux pausant son regard partout autour de lui.

**Où était-il ?**

Soudain il prit conscience du paysage dans lequel il était : rocailleux, froid et sombre. Il se releva avec difficulté surpris de ressentir des sensations physiques.

**N'était-il pas mort ?**

Son traditionnel jean bleu et son pull blanc étaient toujours en place et son indomptable chevelure l'était tout autant.

**L'Enfer, le Paradis, le monde des dieux de la mort ou peut-être bien un peu de tout cela !**

Il regarda une fois de plus le paysage et vue non loin de la des ossement non identifiable au sol.

**Non définitivement pas le Paradis…**

Il fit quelques pas incertain droit devant lui pour détendre ses muscle resté trop longtemps dans une position inhabituelle, son dos se recourba automatiquement. Il aperçu un peu plus loin une sorte de bâtiment … Non une grotte, ou quelque chose d'à peu près semblable. Lawliet s'en approcha rapidement. Il évalua qu'elle devait être à environ trente minutes de marche mais étrangement bien avant les cinq premières il avait déjà franchi la moitié du chemin.

**Intéressant…**

D'où il était, Lawliet pouvait apercevoir une sorte de lumière ou plutôt une lueur dans la grotte. Une lueur morne et froide, sans vraiment l'être…

**Très intéressant …**

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se trouvait en face de la grotte.

**Les notion de temps ou de vitesse sont plus rapide ici que sur terre à 76,8 %**

Il s'engouffra dans l'entrée de la grotte et presque aussitôt un bourdonnement assourdissant envahi son esprit. Des images, des voix et des pensé emmêlées dévalèrent dans son esprit surchargé à toute vitesse.

**S'est à s'en rendre fou ! Peut-être bien que c'est le but mais j'opterais pour l'instant sur la théorie d'une communauté relié par un lien X qui leur permet d'être tous en contact en même temps. Le lien est à 10 % cette caverne qui m'a aussi permis d'accéder à leurs consciences.**

La lueur s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'étroit couloir qui menait au bourdonnement. Enfin il arriva à l'embouchure de l'autre extrémité de la grotte et rejoignit l'énorme pièce taillée dans la pierre. Il contempla l'étrange lueur qui émanait du plafond mais son examination fur de courte durée car il remarqua la présence d'autre être autour de lui. Certains étaient difforme aux membres trop grand, a la tête trop petite ou simplement monstrueux. D'autres avaient forme humaine mais une aura bien différente de celle des Homme se dégageait d'eux, ce qui les rendait encore plus terrifiants. Sa curiosité piquée à vif le détective avança pour mieux contemplé ses êtres sortie d'un autre monde mais soudain il perdit l'équilibre se rattrapant de justesse mais retomba aussitôt tout son corps chavirant vers l'avant. Il eut à peine le temps de mettre ses bras devant lui qu'il s'écrasa contre le sol dans un bruit fracassant.

**Merde ! Je suis vraiment mal là !**

Le bourdonnement s'arrêta net et toutes les têtes (ou seulement les corps) se retournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant en un seul bloc. Il releva lentement la sa tête douloureuse et aperçu que quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

**Oh non je vais encore mourir !**

La personne qui semblait avoir forme humaine le saisi brutalement par le bras et le souleva comme si il ne pesait rien du tout. Puis se retourna vers une énorme masse globulante à d'innombrables yeux et lui dit froidement :

-Je m'en occupe Mù.

**Oh non dites moi que mon ouï n'a pas bien entendu, dites moi que je n'ai pas bien reconnue cette voix… s'il vous plait, Dieu !**

L'homme se retourna vers le détective et le corps de ce dernier devint soudainement immobile, totalement en état de choc. Leurs regards ne se rencontrèrent qu'un instant mais c'était déjà trop tard, le géni avait reconnu l'homme en face de lui.

- Light …, sa voix peine audible ressemblait davantage à une prière. Oh oui, car s'en était bien une, une prière et il priait pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un de ses nombreux cauchemar. Revoir ce visage aux traits fin, ses douces mèche brunes aux reflet roux, son nez aquilin, ses yeux chocolat aux lueur rouge de démence et bien sure ses lèvres rosés et tendres, tentantes … bien trop tentantes ! Lawliet se ressaisi aussitôt et son masque d'indifférence repris le chemin de son visage pour cacher l'expression de petit animale blessé qui y avait pris place quelques intrants plus tôt.

- Suis moi, ordonna le brun

Le silence lui répondit et sans un regard de plus pour le détective, il partit hors de la pièce lumineuse apportant le détective un peu perdu, à sa suite.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda L d'une voix calme et posée, Que fais-tu là? Où suis-je ?

Comme seul réponse Light changea de direction et parti dans un couloir sombre et plus étroit que celui par lequel le détective était arrivé. Le brun changea de cap encore plusieurs fois et semblait connaître l'endroit comme sa poche malgré le fait que toutes les allées soient identiques. Tout ses détours mirent en évidence la grandeur de la grotte : elle était tout simplement immense ! Perdant patience, la voix de L se fit de nouveau entendre.

Répond moi, ordonna-t-il sur le même timbre de voix que tout à l'heure. Light resserra sa poigne sur le bras du détective et le poussa brutalement dans une autre entrée qu'il prit soin de refermé avec l'aide d'une pierre qui semblait peser des tonnes mais qu'il souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume. La noirceur que le détective attendait ne vint pas et au contraire il distingua encore mieux l'homme en face de lui. Il détailla la pièce (si on peux nommer l'endroit ainsi) autour de lui et ne fut nullement surpris par ce qu'il y vit.

**Une autre pièce faite en roche. En fait il n'y a rien du tout ici …À part lui et moi.**

Light Yagami put enfin observer l'autre à sa guise. Pas facile de l'ignorer aussi longtemps ! Il n'a pas changé constata le brun, toujours aussi peu émotionnel…et aussi magnifique. Son dos courbé par la charge exceptionnelle d'être le plus grand détective sur terre, son fameux chandail blanc son jean bleu délavé, ses pieds nues et toujours aussi agiles, sa peau de craie, ses douce lèvres et ses yeux : deux orbites noirs qui brillent éternellement de connaissances et de malice. Pourtant en ce moment la curiosité l'emportait sur les autre et un autre sentiment aussi était présent… de la … tristesse ? Ryuzaki, te lire est toujours aussi impossible, même pour moi, parfois. Si tu savais comme tout a changé. Le brun décida alors de vérifier si les capacités exceptionnelles de son adversaire de toujours n'avaient pas changé depuis sa propre mort.

- L. Lawliet, prononça lentement le brun.

Le dénommé tiqua à l'entente de son véritable nom. A son savoir Light n'avait jamais su son nom de son vivant car dans le cas contraire il l'aurait certainement tué donc…

**Si il connaît mon véritable prénom c'est qu'il a maintenant les yeux des dieux de la mort mais il n'y a jamais eu accès sur terre, il serait donc devenu un dieux finalement … un dieux de la mort !**

- Toujours aussi perspicace, commenta Light qui, comme autrefois, avait suivi le court de sa pensée.

**- **Tu as beaucoup changé, constata simplement le détective. Que dire de plus ? Il se tenait aujourd'hui devant un shinigami qui avait déjà été son pire ennemi, son premiers ami et peu être même bien plus …

- Effectivement, mais je peux en dire autant de toi. N'es-tu pas mort ?

- Si j'était réellement mort je ne serais pas ici, n'est ce pas ?

- Peut-être …, chuchota pensivement le shinigami.

- Je m'en doutais.

- Tu veux dire que tu le savais ! Tu es L le plus grand détective sur Terre !

- Nous ne somme plus vraiment sur terre, je ne suis plus vraiment vivant en fait, je ne suis plus grand-chose …

- Au contraire tu es bien trop, chuchota le brun en se rapprochant de son ancien ennemi.

Le mouvement de light fit reculer L jusqu'au point ou il se retrouva coincé entre le shinigami et le paroi rocheuse de la grotte. L'autre continua d'approcher mais maintien une distance d'un bras entre lui et le détective, la distance sécuritaire pour ne pas lui sauter dessus quoi !

- Peut-être mais je ne suis pas un dieux, moi et je n'ai jamais souhaité l'être aux dépend des autres. C'était une de ses phrases cruelles et pleines de sous-entendu qu'il avait toute la facilité du monde à faire. Pourtant c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle amertume l'habitait.

Pas le moindre du monde déstabilisé par la réplique de l'autre, Light ajouta seulement :

-Et j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais. Puis il approcha son visage de l'autre laissant leur bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Une chose était sure il ne résisterait plus très longtemps.

- Pourquoi ? Lawliet ne demandais pas pourquoi il ne pouvait devenir un dieu de la mort mais pourquoi tout. Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant. Pourquoi lui, pourquoi à nouveau lui, pourquoi il ne peux pas résister… Pourquoi ? Il releva lentement la tête conscient qu'il ne pourrait plus reculer et plongea ses yeux dans le brun aux reflet plus rubis que jamais.

- Parce que, répondit le shinigami avant de franchir la distance qui sépare leur lèvre assoiffés l'une de l'autre.

Voila le premier chapitre ! Sa vous a plut ? Dites le moi SVP ! Review et aussi … comme vous avez pu le remarquer je n'ai pas de Bêta (bouhouhou jsuis nuuulle en français) Help ME ?

Merci et Vive le force du Yaoi !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre** : Regard

**Rating** : T

**Paring** : LightxL

**Disclamer** : Alors pas à moi… Pas à moi (bouhouhouhou… déprime dans son coin)

**Mot de l'auteure** :

1er nouvelle : Je compte finir cette fic !

2e Nouvelle : les chapitres seront posté aux trois semaines.

En passant je voulais dire que j'ai réaliser quelque chose : LE YAOI CONSTITU ENVIRON 50 % DE MES PENSÉS ! (Je suis découragée et j'en veux au monde entier parce que je suis devenu complètement accroc !) Je vous jure j'en vois partout ( je ne donnerais pas d'exemple c'est désappointant T_T )

Et dire aussi que je n'aime vraiment pas les couples trop tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil, je t'aime, je t'aime, je veux faire ma vie avec toi, on va se marier et avoir des enfants (d'ailleurs fait m'expliquer l'idée d'être enceinte alors qu'ils sont gay !) etc. Bref, VIVE LA DOULEUR ET LA FRUSTRATION ENTRE BEAUX MECS *_* ! Alors si ma fic devient trop bonbon avertissez moi SVP!

Je n'ai toujours pas de BÉTA alors désolé pour l'orthographe )

C'est ça là … Je vous aime et merci de lire !

Enjoy :3

…

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser pensa, Ryuk en voyant le silhouette familière d'un dénommé L. Dire que je commençais à m'ennuyer hyak hyak hnyak ce ne sera plus pour très longtemps ! Je ne suis peut-être pas si stupide qu'on le croit, enfin disons que je suis un vrai dieu des divertissements humains... Ou plus vraiment !

Le shinigami rit de sa blague formée à sa façon et s'éloigna au son de son rire déformé qui résonna dans toute la grotte. Il se dirigeait droit vers une cellule particulière …

Lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin une décharge électrique passa d'un corps à l'autre, les faisant frissonner tour à tour.

FLASH BACK

Il était près de 3 heure du matin et le détective fidèle à ses habitudes savourait un bol de cerise au marasquin auquel avait été ajouté de la crème fouetté et deux fois plus de matière sucré qu'à la normale. Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à rayure hors de prix, il observait Light. Celui-ci le regardait aussi depuis… en fait ils avaient tout deux perdu le court du temps. Une bataille avait été déclanché par le regard et aucun des deux n'était prêt à céder. Finalement Light élava la voix un peu impatient mais sans rien en laisser paraître.

- T'en as pas assez ?

- Je ne perds jamais. Même si je n'ai pas envie de gagner où dans ce cas que je commence à me lasser.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Je le sais.

- Alors je pourrais être le premier qui causera ta défaite ?

- Kira aurait dit quelque chose comme ça.

-Non ne suis pas Kira, Ryuzaki ! Exaspéré Light avait fini par détourner les yeux de ceux du détective qui avait souri à sa victoire. Ce petit sourire complètement tordu …

Sans changer d'expression faciale L articula.

- Je te l'avais dit, je ne perds jamais.

- Pfff …

Light fit semblant de bouder alors qu'il échafaudait un plan pour enfin battre Ryuzaki. Et si j'essayais ? Je suis certain que je gagnerais dans ce cas et puis si ça tourne mal j'imite une feinte pour le frapper, je suis assez habile. Avec ce plan je remporterais certainement une victoire mais… il y a quand même plusieurs dangers dans cette méthode. Au moins je suis certain que personne n'entrera car ils sont tous déjà partis. Je suis presque sure qu'il n'en dia rien… si je gagne ! Allez Light vas-y et surtout gagne!

Prépare toi à perdre mon petit Ryuzaki.

À ce moment Light s'approcha rapidement du détective, qui crut à une autre attaque à coup de poings et préféra neutraliser Light avant que sa ne dégénère et que lui aussi s'emporte. Il le prit donc par le cou sans trop de pression mais assez pour l'empêcher de combattre. Si il avance je resserre, se dit-il. Ce dernier, surpris le regarda ironiquement. Tu n'y es pas du tout mon chère Ryuzaki ! Le plus jeune continua à avancer tout en déposant sa main sur celle qui enserrait son cou. Il la pris doucement entre ses doigts ce qui lui permis de retrouver son souffle total. Quelle idée de l'étrangler ! À quelques centimètres du détective il pris une courte pause dans son avancée.

- Prêt à perdre ? Souffla le brun

- Je ne perd jamais, fut la seule réponse entendue. Bien sure en pensé la panique ( plus que bien cachée extérieurement) du détective s'agrandissait à mesure ou Light avançait. Tu peux encore le repousser, allé L tu es capable ! Fichu orgueil, sa va me tuer un jour…

_COURT CICUIT _

…

…

…

…

…

C'est doux et sucré, j'aime beaucoup le sucre. Les pommes aussi… il goûte les pommes ! Ses lèvre sont chaudes c'est drôle elles sont collés contre les mienne délicatement, c'est presque une caresse faite du bout des lèvres. Ses dent se mettent aussi de la partie et le baisé devient plus rude. Je suis perdu. J'ai peur de perdre parce que je suis perdu*… Je retourne mon attention à Light qui change de position place son genou entre mes jambe et …

-Ah !

Il profite de ma surprise pour enfouir sa langue dans ma bouche et faire de langoureuse caresse. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi il fait ça ? Plus le temps d'y réfléchir je dois essayer de sortir de cette état de torpeur dans lequel il m'a plongé. Je me sens haletant. Il détache sa bouche de la mienne pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Mon visage me brûle c'est très désagréable ! Soudain il avance et me pousse plus profondément dans le fauteuil. Hey attend je vais tom… il me retient à temps et s'agenouille sur moi en rapprochant son visage. Une de ses main se promène dans mes cheveux puis descend en une lente caresse vers ma nuque la ou elle prend place. Il me regarde à quelque millimètre de mon visage, il semble attendre quelque chose. Sa main inoccupée remonte à mon visage pour finalement me fermer les yeux.

Il fait noir, je ne vois plus rien. Par contre je ressens, Oh que oui je ressens ! Nos souffles se mélangent doucement… décidemment, son goût est totalement additif. Un doux arome de pomme sucré. Vas-t-il arrêter là ? Attendra-t-il encore longtemps ? Et puis merde je n'attends plus et j'avance mon visage pour retrouver sa bouche qui s'entrouvre automatiquement.

Le baisé est beaucoup plus fort, ravageur et surtout dangereux que le précédant. Avide l'une de l'autre nos langues se rencontre encore et encore les dents mordent et les lèvres caressent. Je me sens fiévreux. Mes bras s'enroulent autour de sa nuque pour approfondir le contact. Nos bouches se détache et replonge pendant que moi je brûle chaque seconde un peu plus. Ses mains se promènent sur moi et je frissonne imperceptiblement à ce touché. Je m'accote plus fortement au dossier et lui se recolle immédiatement à moi sans briser le baisé. Nos bassin se rencontre et je gémis faiblement tandis que lui ne se retient pas, grognant et gémissant d'une voix roque. Nous ondulons de concert. Là, j'ai décidément perdu le control mais au moins je ne suis pas le seul. J'ai horriblement chaud le sang pulse dans tout mon corps et résonne fortement dans mes oreilles. Soudainement il passe une de ses mains sous mon chandail. Un gémissement plus ou moins formulé en résulte et l'encourage à aller plus loin. J'en veux plus moi aussi !

Soudain, j'entends un bruit de craquement qui retenti et la seconde d'après je me retrouve projeté sur le sol pour cause du fauteuil qui a cédé et est tombé vers l'arrière. Immédiatement je me replace dans ma position habituelle puis j'essais tant bien que mal de me remettre des derniers événements. Lorsque j'ai enfin repris le control absolu de mes actes je me retourne pour voir un certain brun qui est aussi mon suspecte, mon ami et je sais plus trop comment définir le reste mais bon, j'y réfléchirais plus tard. Light est couché sur le dos son coude droit recouvrant ses yeux. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à être un peu confus. Il fini par se relever tranquillement, son regard se pausant sur moi à nouveau. Je le regarde moi aussi et j'attends une explication qui tarde un peu à arriver.

- Je crois que l'on peut dire que j'ai gagné, dit-il en rigolant.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Leur baisé passionné pris fin mais les deux corps restèrent étroitement enlacé tout deux accotant leurs têtes doucement sur l'épaule de l'autre profitant de la chaleur dégagé par son semblable qui avait tant manqué pendant tout ce temps.

- Explique moi, chuchota L dans le creux de l'oreille du brun.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, Ryuzaki. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ici…

- Tu m'appelles encore comme ça ! S'étonna le détective

- Oui, tu préfères que j'utilise ton véritable nom ?

- Je ne sais pas trop ce n'est qu'un nom parmi tant d'autre pseudonymes qui m'appartiennent…

- Qu'un nom! Se moqua le shinigami.

Leur yeux se croisèrent à nouveau et comme deux aimant leur bouche se rencontrèrent à nouveau en manque de l'autre par tant de temps de séparation.

- Je vous avais bien dit que ce serait amusant, non ? Alors sa valait la peine de le faire venir n'est ce pas hignak hignak !

- Ryuk, tu avais bien raison! Ils sont très divertissants.

- Et vous n'avez encore rien vue, attendez que Kira l'apprenne hiak niak hignak !

Alors … J'ai perdu tout le peu de crédibilité que j'avais acquise par erreur ou je m'améliore ? Review steuplaiiit !


End file.
